Numb
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: The pills slowly take affect on gumball numbing him numbing his insides to the point of death but what made him do this? Rated T for cussing.


Gumball lay on the ground blood surrounding him. The pills taking control of his body. Shutting down his body. A foot suddenly kicks his stomach sending him onto his back. "finally that dumb fuck is dead" penny says while walking away. Gumball although still alive he doesent even feel it, his body numbing even more by the minute. Everyone wanted him dead so he granted there wishes. They all saw him do it. They all saw him take the pills. They all beat him as the pills affected his body. The only two actually crying were Darwin and carrie. Both great friends to him. Well lets find out what happened.

(((()))) 2 hours earlier (((())))

Gumball walks down the schools hall towards his locker. Opening it he finds his book and one sole picture of penny. *THUD* he is shoved into his locker, the door shuts locking him in. looking out the the small cracks in his locker he sees tobias, bannanna joe and Jamie. "have fun in there dumbass" they laugh while walking away. Gumball sighing decides to do the only thing he does to pass the time. Lifting up the sleeve of his sweater he sees again 12 cuts on his damaged 16 year old arm, each mark representing another day he's wanted to die. A c law ejects from his paw and he drags it along is fur, slowly cutting another line into his arm. The blood slowly oozes out. He covers his arm as he hears his name being called. He looks out to see carrie. "again gumball?" carrie asks. Although hard to see she notices him nod. She knowing the code to his locker after having this happen before, enters the lock number than opens it. "well gumball ill see you outside" carrie says while leaving him alone in the hallway. He heads to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Entering he gets his food and sits down at the table he always sits at, the one in the far corner away from everyone else. his head is suddenly hit with a crumpled paper ball. He catches it just before it hits the ground. Opening it he reads: _why don't you just kill yourself no one wants you here._ He reads in a very recognizable handwriting. Looking up he sees the girls laughing at him. "nice one penny" Jamie says while high fiving her. Something broke inside of gumball at the very second. That very moment. that very day that changed everything. Getting up he walks over to the girls table and stares at penny straight in the eye. Looking so deep into her eyes so deep penny thought he was looking at her soul. "YOU WANT ME TO DIE" gumball screams. Everyone is shocked at this hearing him yell so loud. "gumb….all im….." penny trys to mutter. "NO YOU WANT ME TO I'LL GO, MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY RIGHT HERE AT THE SCHOOL TOMMOROW." He yells shoving penny to the ground.

(((()))) the next day in the cafeteria (((())))

"so Watterson guess you didn't mean what you said yesterday" tobias says to gumball. " oh I did now lets get on with the show" gumball says with a dark voice that scared tobias more than anything. He went and stood in the middle of the cafeteria and then spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen please will you turn your attention to me, something for your eyes to see" he says loudly. Everyone turns to see him with a small bottle in his hand. "This pill will kill me. Numb me to death ill eventually become so numb my organs will shut down." He announces. Opening the cap he pours to pills into his hand. Instead of using water he just throws them in his mouth and swallows. Seconds pass and nothing happens but the room is in complete silence. Finally he collapses onto his knees slowly he falls to his stomach. The pills are working and numbing his body.

(((()))) the present (((())))

Gumball barley awake sees two people crying. Making out the blurry shapes he sees carrie and Darwin. He cant leave he actually has people that care about him. The only thought he has is that he will stay for them and he will get back up. He's known for being knocked down but no matter what he gets back up. Right now that will come in handy. All of the students notice this. He is slowly but is pushing himself off the ground. Slowly getting to his feet with the help of Darwin and carrie. He shoves them away. Walking towards the crowd. Then he sings.

Linkin' Park – Numb (listen to it if you want)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Everyone stares at him in shock. Until he passes out…

OK STORY I GEUSS WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE SECOND PART OF NUMB. PEACE OFF (0O0)


End file.
